Dark Sunnycide X
'Summary' The Dark Sunnycide X is the main antagonist of Season 1 of Mario Adventures. He is a godlike version of Sunnycide, a boss in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, accidentally resurrected by butterfly effects caused by Bowser's time traveling in an attempt to rid the timeline of Mario. This version of Sunnycide has a black shell with white dots instead of pink with green, the ability of speech, a sadistic, psychopathic personality and massive bloodlust, immortality and a massive array of dark powers. His goal is to become powerful enough to channel the Zenith Star, an artifact that can give others the power to completely remake the reality. Along this way, Sunnycide goes on a killing spree through the world of Mario, killing even Bowser along the way, among others. While the heroes venture through many locations to perform a ritual to create a 1-Up Aura to resurrect all of the victims, Sunnycide simply resumes his murdering while hunting them down, taking more and more lives as time goes on. Eventually, Sunnycide, in his search for the Zenith Star, comes across the god tiers of the Marioverse — Rosalina, Chakron, Queen Jaydes and the Star Spirits. He slaughters them all. He then finds out about the Shadow Queen and kills her as well to make sure the Zenith Star is his, then hunts down the other Marioverse villains and battles them as well, emerging victorious time and time again. The heroes knew this couldn't go on any longer, and worked together with the remaining villains to defeat Sunnycide once and for all and finally end his ravage. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: The Dark Sunnycide X, Sunnycide Origin: Mario Adventures / Witherverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown, now rendered ageless Classification: Godlike Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity (can stretch his limbs. His favourite killing method is ramming his arms straight through his victims' heart), Teleportation, Body Control (can replace his tentacles with things like drills, blades, beartraps, clubs, etc... Can control the body functions and style of others), Reliant Regeneration (Low-High. For as long as his core — a part of his body — still exists, regardless if it is damaged or not, he can regenerate from just about anything, including being completely incinerated), Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Is rendered ageless due to his transformation, and he will never die of natural causes), Vacuum Breath (is able to suck others towards him, into himself and inhale large portions of air), Attack Reflection (by inhaling and exhaling projectiles, elements or energies), Power Nullification, Stealing and Removal as well as Magic Replication (is able to literally suck the powers, attacks and magic out of someone, and either use them himself or destroy them), Telekinesis, Pocket Reality Manipulation (contains a reality of darkness within himself), BFR, Reality Warping, Resurrection, Darkness Manipulation (Sunnycide's mere presence can darken the environment and dim the lighting or override it with darkness), Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (he can literally suck out the souls of others and trap them within himself), Petrification, Weather Manipulation (can alter the weather at will), Memory Manipulation (many individuals suddenly forgot who Sunnycide was or that he even existed in the first place. Wiped some of Ashley's memories and edited those of Mario and Luigi, inserting false information in their minds to get them to resent each other), Sleep Manipulation, Mind Control, Hypnosis, Dream Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (able to channel electricity and lightning and diffuse them from his hands), Time Manipulation (able to rewind and reverse time as well as set "Checkpoints" which he can later reload time to), Plant Manipulation, Time Travel (has the ability to move himself and others through time), Wind Manipulation, Circadian Manipulation (able to change the season at will and can freely shift time between dawn, morning, noon, night and midnight), Spatial Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Invisbility, Portal Creation, Intangibility, Fear Manipulation (has the ability to make anyone horribly afraid of whatever he desires), Blood Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (able to make matter intangible, convert it into other matter and summon objects out of nothing), Life Manipulation (can grant life to inanimate objects and suck the life out of others, draining their essence and life-force and making them exhausted, later comatose, potentially depressed and lustless before the coma depending on the victim and eventually dead), Technopathy (able to hack and reprogram technology with a gesture), Clairvoyance (able to observe far-off events through his mind), Duplication of everything except himself, Telepathy, Summoning, Light Manipulation, Fatigue Manipulation, Possession and Sealing. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe level (effortlessly killed Chakron, Rosalina and the Star Spirits who have a massive degree of control over multiple domains each. He was said to be far superior to and much more powerful than the Ancient Sages who assisted n shaping the Mario multiverse, which contains multiple hundreds of worlds. His power was so immense it started corrupting and connecting multiple universes and timelines) More TBA Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2